Better Than Homework
by Distracted mind
Summary: Hermione realizes there's some things better than homework...a game of chess perhaps. ONESHOT RWHG. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please give it a shot and lemme know what it needs.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything than the plot.

**A/N: Characters thoughts are in italics. They think a lot later in the story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Better Than Homework**

"Checkmate!" shouted Ron triumphantly.

At the opposite end of the nearly-empty common room, a couple second years jumped at the sudden outcry. Hermione scowled as Ron began to pick up the remains of Harry's shattered chess pieces.

"Sorry...another go Harry?" Ron inquired.

"I think four losses are enough for tonight, thanks. I'm getting tired anyway. G'night," Harry said.

"G'night, Harry."

"G'night, mate."

As Ron surveyed the common room for his next victim, he couldn't find a formidable opponent. Finally, his deep robin's egg blue eyes rested upon Hermione, whose beautifulchestnut eyes remained focused on her Transfiguration essay. He wanted to ask her to play, to put their intellects against one another...but he knew what would happen if he did.

"_Why don't you finish your homework and stop wasting your time playing silly games."_

He definitely did not want to hear that, not again. However, moments later, once the common room was completely empty, Ron once again found himself with the urge to invite Hermione to play a game of chess. _It would be the perfect opportunity to show her that I'm not just a bumbling idiot,_ he thought. _Wait, why do I care what she thinks anyway? _But before he had time to think about it, he spoke.

"Up for a game of chess, Hermione?" _oh no, here it comes._

"Ron, please, I have better things to do than play a silly game of chess," she replied coldly. "And if I'm not mistaken, you do too. Our Transfiguration essays are due next week!"

"So, I'll do it next week," Ron retorted. _Great, I knew this would happen. _"Not everyone is like you and gets everything done weeks ahead of time." N_ow you've done it._

"Well, maybe you and Harry should try it. Maybe then I wouldn't always have to help you last minute," she replied.

When Ron heard this, he grew angrier. As he began to rise out of his seat, his mind was saying _"sit down you prat! You don't want to do this." _However, his body wasn't very receptive. His face turned scarlet red as he began.

"Help us? You think nagging helps us? If we're such hopeless cases, then why even bother helping us?

Hermione, slightly amused by Ron's outburst, playfully replied "Oh Ron, that's not what I meant. I don't want to get into a row tonight, it's late. I only meant that if you didn't always find better things to do like play around with Harry, you would get more done. That's all."

"Oh," he said somewhat surprised. He turned his attention back to the chessboard. Hermione, however, was too distracted from theirdispute to turnher focus backto her Transfiguration essay. She noticed Ron had returnedto his chess pieces and was attempting to play against himself...quite unsuccessfully. _I can't take this anymore,_ she thought. "Fancy a partner, Ron?" _Oh no, that came out all wrong. _Indeed, this got his attention, his head shot up from the board.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"I mean do you mind if I play?" Hermione asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, sure." Ron choked out, also blushing furiously.

Ron set up the board while Hermione put her books away. "You ready?" Ron asked shakily. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Sure, but remember, I'm not very good at chess." she replied.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you,"he retorts smugly, famous lopsided grin firmly mounted on his face. Suddenly a slight blush takes over. _Oh that's just great, act like a git and see if she ever wants to be around you again. _It put him at ease when he saw a smile playing on her lips. Although, it made him blush even more.

Hermione moved one of her pawns out first, followed by Ron with one of his pawns. They were locked in a heated battle until Hermione trapped Ron with a rook.

"I may have underestimated you, Miss Granger," Ron said as he lost his second bishop.

"Thanks," she replied. It was her turn to blush. Hermione starred at Ron while he pondered his next move. _He looks so cute when he's concentrating...wait, Hermione, what are you thinking? This is Ron._ She was suddenly brought back when Ron moved his remaining knight. _What kind of move was that,_ she thought,_ he seems so distracted tonight._ Hermione captured his knight with her queen to put him in check.

"Check!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Ron starred at the board in disbelief. _How could I have made such a stupid move, _he thought_, what's going on? It's because she's watching me and I don't want to screw up right, so I don't look like an idiot?_

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked. _He's been starring at the board for quite a while._

"I'm fine," he replied. He was beginning to sweat. _C'mon mate, get a hold of your self._ He looked up to see her starring at him. _Bad idea, now you can't even concentrate anymore. Why does she have to look at me anyway? Because you're playing a game with her, you twit, _he answered himself. His mind was racing, and Hermione was growing impatient.

"Ron, it's your turn," she complained.

"Right, right, hold on," Ron answered. _Why are you so nervous, it's chess? You're great at chess. And it's only Hermione. She your best friend. Your best girl friend. A girl friend that looks amazing in the moonlight...This isn't working, I have to do something!_

"Ron, are you going to make a move or what?" Hermione asked impatiently

He looked up into her eyes. _Wow, she's really beautiful. It is time to make a move. Well there's no time like the present._ With that thought he leapt from his seat towards her, completely wrecking the chessboard in front of him. Hermione, taken by surprise, started to stand when she was immediately met by Ron who gazed into her eyes. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around her waist and pulled her closer. He bent down, closing the gap between their faces when suddenly the two met in one brief, earth-shattering, and dare I say, magical kiss. When they broke, Hermione was stunned. She noticed that her arms had somehow settled around his neck.

"Wow," she said uncontrollably.

"Thanks," Ron replied with a huge smile on his face.

"This is definitely better than homework," Hermione said smiling wildly at him.

During this whole charade, neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice Harry watching from the banister. "I knew it" was all he said before retiring back to bed.

* * *

**A/N:This is my first fanfic so please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks!**


End file.
